Her Majesty
by Princess Shinkokami
Summary: A convent story with a twist! Alanna/Jon...or is it?
1. The Future Ladies of Tortall

A/n- I own all the convent ladies, but not Alanna or the Contes. Enjoy!  
Rain poured down the tall windows of the convent sitting room, as lightning illuminated the stormy sky outside. Inside, however, the atmosphere was warm and cheerful. The future ladies of Tortall sat gathered around a crackling fire, catching up on the latest gossip as they finished their embroidery.  
"You'll never guess what I heard was going on at court this-" Maria of Anderspoint began, only to be interrupted by the crash of an opening door.  
All eyes turned to the lovely Claudette of Valeponte as she scurried into the crowded room, her dark hair flowing behind her.  
"Whats the matter, Claudette?" Rosanna of Nodd asked, spotting the look on Claudette's face.  
"I just heard the most interesting piece of gossip from our dear Sister Catherine," Claudette began sweetly.  
The ladies moved to make room for Claudette to sit, in her usual spot at the front of the group.  
Claudette of Valeponte was very well respected at the convent, by both the sisters and the ladies. It was rumored that the Valepontes were directly related to the royal family. Of course, Claudette was always sure to feed the rumor, especially at social events.  
"Well, what is it, Claudette?" Maria sneered when Claudette was seated. Obviously, she had wanted to share her gossip first.  
"Well, Maria, it's definitely a lot more important than what you had to say about whatever kind of food was being served at court this week." Claudette snapped, staring at Maria.  
The girls just looked menacingly at one another for a moment before Claudette continued.  
"It turns out," She said, glancing again at Maria. "That our every own Delia of Eldorne has been in very close touch with my own relative, Jonathan of Conte."  
The ladies gasped at the name of their beloved prince.  
"Very close, indeed," Claudette continued. "It's been rumored that the two have become…lovers."   
"That Eldorne girl…I always knew she was a slut," Rebekah of Lynn sneered angrily. "Have you seen the way she dresses? I'm not sure we should even call it dressing, when your breasts are half way popping out!"  
"I agree," Alexandria of Edith said, dark eyes flashing at the mention of Delia.  
"I don't know what she has planned, toying with Jonathan like that," Claudette added loftily. "As kin, I'm sure he and I think some what of the same way, and I completely feel that Delia would make a heinous queen, I mean, has she even a thought in that hollow head of hers? And honor? If she had any honor, she'd throw herself into a lake. I'm sure Jonathans just using her; I mean she's most likely nothing but a sex toy, after all."  
"Couldn't you ask Jonathan for us, Claudette?" A girl asked curiously. "Since you are related, why not?"  
"Oh," Claudette said superiorly. "I wouldn't want to bother Jonathan over something as unimportant as Delia of Eldorne! Why, if he married her, it'd been nothing better than marrying a thief and calling it queen!"  
"I would marry a thief," A snide voice sounded from the back of the group. "If there was love involved."  
A few of the girls began to cough, than giggle. Soon. The group was laughing in mirth.  
"Oh Alanna!" Claudette cried, laughing heartily. "You are absolutely hilarious! I thought you were…serious!"  
"Serious?" Alanna said, joining in the giggles, "As if I'd ever marry such a low life!"  
Alanna of Trebond was also a well respected lady of the convent. She was everything a girl dreamed to be, pretty, polite, the perfect lady. She sat in the back of the group, red hair tied in an elaborate knot legs crossed and tilted at the ankles, carefully finishing her embroidery as she listened in on the conversation.   
A bell rang deep inside the convent, signaling ten minutes to dinner. The ladies, scrambled up, smoothing down skirts and assembling usual groups as they trailed out of the sitting room.   
Alanna walked by herself back to her room, trying to avoid the other girls.   
"Alanna!" Rosanna called loudly, waving a hand. "Alanna!"  
Putting on a painful, but convincing smile, Alanna turned.  
"Rosie!" She replied cheerfully.  
"Alanna, we're all meeting in the sitting room again before the meal,"  
The "we" she was implying to was the posse Alanna had acquainted herself with over the past 7 years, Claudette, Rosanna, Isabella of Rockclift, and Annette of Coppercreek.  
"Why?" Alanna asked, trying to sound curiously excited.  
"Well, Bella overheard two of the sisters talking about what exactly is going on tonight at dinner, who will be there," She hinted pointedly.  
"Who?" Alanna asked, playing dumb.  
Rosie smiled. "A few of the ladies from court have decided to drop by, you know, the ladies with son's who need wives?"  
"Oh!" Alanna gasped. "Do you think the Contes will be present?"  
"I don't know!" Her friend replied thoughtfully. "I doubt the Queen will be there, she has such a busy schedule…"  
"Well, I've a lot to do in ten minutes," Alanna pointed out. "I'll see you in the sitting room!"  
"Alright!" Rosanna called, scurrying off to talk Maria's ear off.  
  
Alanna unlocked the door to her room and quickly slipped inside. Sighing, she flopped onto her bed. She hated this convent! And the ladies also! Some were okay, but…she'd never wanted to be like that…she'd wanted adventure, excitement.  
"No." She told herself firmly, trying to keep herself from thinking of the person she'd always wanted to be. But it was impossible. How could she forget her childhood dream? But no. There was no way she could become one. Ever.  
'Only one more day!' She thought, thinking once more of the convent. 'If this goes well,' 


	2. Nervously Anticipating

A/N~ Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I can't believe it's been so long! This isn't very long but I'm hoping to expand it and keep updating! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Alanna stood in front of her mirror, nervously patting her lavender shirts and turning from side to side. She had to admit, she looked wonderful. Her fiery hair was piled elegantly on top of her head and her light lavender gown perfectly accented her glittering amethyst eyes. Her lips and cheeks were rosy and her skin looked dewy and glowing. She looked flawless, like the perfect lady. Which she was, Alanna supposed. Nervously, she patted her hair, making sure every faultless ringlet was in place. She breathed deeply, continuing to gaze at her refelction.   
  
She'd waited for this night for seven years. She'd always dreamed of escaping this bleak, terrible place, even if it meant pretending to be the perfect lady. That was the only way she could think to get out of the convent. Once she'd charmed a lady with an unmarried son that would be it. She'd leave the convent for her husband, although her husband would never see her. There was no way she would actually be going to get married! This had been her plan for years. She'd never thought about what she would do once she was free of this convent; it would be hard enough for her to get out.  
  
With one final glace in the mirror, Alanna swept towards the door, taking one last deep breath before walking into the corridor.   
  
"Alanna!" Annette gasped as she entered the sitting room. "You look positively angelic!"  
  
"Why, thank you, Annie! You look marvelous yourself." Alanna replied, smiling at the blonde, whose pale blue, silk gown looked stunning against her rosy skin and clear, blue eyes.   
  
Annette smiled at Alanna, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the group.  
"Come on, Ladies!" Annie called cheerfully. "We don't want to be late for our prince, do we?"  
  
"Alanna!" Claudette said cooling, swooshing past the other girls in her deep red, velvet gown. "You look wonderful!"  
  
"You're too kind, Claudette!" Alanna replied, just as icily. "You look like…well, royalty!"  
  
Claudette smiled. Her gleaming white teeth shown against her ruby lips. Her dark hair was curled perfectly and half up. Glittering rubies were weaved through her tresses making her look magnificent. Alanna glared at her, although she struggled to smile. Claudette looked piercingly at her, obviously envious of her beauty.  
  
"Well, we'd best be going." Bella said quickly, avoiding a potential fight between the two rival ladies.   
  
"Yes, that'd be wonderful." Rosie agreed, giving Claudette a look as she glided towards the doors.  
  
With one last look at Claudette, Alanna followed the others. Rosie was waiting for her outside the door.  
  
"Alanna," She whispered as they walked towards the dining room. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Well, you know Claudette, Rosie!" Alanna replied scathingly. "I swear, if I wasn't a lady I would-"  
  
"Shh!" Rosie hushed her as they entered the dining room.  
  
Immediately, Alanna pasted on a polite smile.  
  
She glanced around the magnificent hall. It looked even grander than usual and at each table sat about three or four older women. Many of them looked stuck up and high strung. Alanna spotted a gentle looking women sitting at a nearby table and nudged Rosie.  
  
"Let's sit over there," She whispered. "I don't want to be anywhere near Claudette of Valponte!"  
  
Rosie nodded, gliding over to the table and introducing herself to the ladies. They smiled at her, offering her a seat.  
  
Alanna smiled at the ladies. "My name is Alanna of Trebond," She said politely. The lady smiled back, introducing herself as Lady Ophelia of Nixon and offered Alanna a seat. 


	3. Dinner with Ophelia

As it turned out, dinner wasn't halfway as bad as Alanna had imagined it to be. Alanna had taken a great liking to Lady Ophelia. She has a kind and gracious women in her middle ages, with a wry smile and warm, brown eyes. And Alanna was most satisfied to see Claudette sitting across the room next to a beaky looking hag, barely saying a word, and hardly eating.   
  
The moment Alanna and Rosie sat down Ophelia said something Alanna had never heard from a lady.  
  
"I despised this convent back when I was here." She said bitterly. "Such a waste of seven years of my life, I haven't used a single thing I learned here. Except dancing and table manners of course."  
  
Upon hearing these words, Rosie glanced at Alanna looking scandalized at the mention of her precious convent. Alanna on the other hand, grinned and said:  
  
"I'd have to agree with you, my lady. We hardly learn anything that would come in hand once we actually leave for court!"  
  
"What did you say your house was, Alanna?" Ophelia asked interested.  
  
"Trebond." Alanna replied. "It is located in the northern mountains and normally people don't even know we exist! My father never much liked court, you see."  
  
"Oh," The older lady said with a smile. "Although, the name sounds most familiar." She tapped her chin with a dainty gloved hand.  
  
"I can't imagine from where." Alanna said bluntly. "I have a brother who is a squire at the palace though. Perhaps you've met him?"  
  
"Oh!" Ophelia gasped. "Exactly, my son Gareth has mentioned your brother numerous times! Thom of Trebond, is it? Also a red head I've heard!" She smiled.  
  
"Yes." Replied Alanna with a grin. "We're actually twins."   
  
"How extraordinary! Does Thom share your eye color as well?"   
  
Alanna nodded, just as the first course was served. She and Lady Ophelia continued to chat about everything from Court to fashion. Soon, dinner was nearly over and Alanna found herself wishing she and Ophelia could talk longer. Just as she was about to leave, Lady Ophelia put her hand on Alanna's and said,  
  
"I was hoping that you would agree to come to court with me and meet my son, Gareth. I think you two would get along very fairly and maybe you could even spend some time with your twin, Thom."   
  
"Oh! I would love to, Lady Ophelia! It would be such an honor to meet your son; he sounds like a wonderful man." Alanna lied, smiling convincingly.   
  
"Then it's set!" Ophelia sounded overjoyed. "I was hoping to leave early tomorrow morning; however I can delay the journey back to Corus if you aren't up for it."  
  
"Oh no! Tomorrow morning is a fine time for us to leave!" Alanna reassured her immediately.   
  
"Wonderful!" Ophelia said, getting up. "I'll see you in the morning then. Good night Alanna, Rosette." She nodded at Rosie before beginning to talk to one of the other women.  
  
Alanna jumped, having forgotten Rosie was even there.  
  
"She called me Rosette." Rosie whispered as they left. "It's Rosanna! And did you hear her talk about the convent? How utterly-"  
  
"Alanna! Rosanna!" Isabella was rushing towards them. "Any luck with the ladies?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Alanna replied smugly. "I'm leaving for Court tomorrow morning!"  
  
"With who?!" Annette gasped, having overheard Alanna.  
  
"Lady Ophelia of Naxon. I'm to meet her son, Gareth."  
  
"Ophelia of Naxon?" The cold voice of Claudette sounded for behind Alanna.  
  
Her icy blue eyes her narrowed, her red lips pursed. She glared at Alanna with hatred and muttered,  
  
"I hope you enjoy yourself mingling with my relatives." She snapped, and gestured. "Come on Annette; let's go back to our rooms."  
  
Annie followed her, glancing back at Alanna and shrugging before waving to the girls.  
  
"What'd wrong with Claudette? I didn't know she was related to Lady Ophelia." Rosie wondered aloud as she, Alanna, and Bella walked back to their chambers.  
  
"Actually she is, if all of this talk of her being related to the Contes is true. Lady Ophelia of Naxon was Ophelia of Conte before she married." Bella informed them.  
  
"You mean, she's Prince Jonathan's Aunt?!" Rosie cried excitedly.  
  
Isabella nodded. "Alanna, that means you could actually be related to Jonathan if you marry Lady Ophelia's son!" She said, stating the obvious.  
  
"She's royalty! And she hardly looked at me! She called me Rosette!" Rosie moaned, burying her face in her hands.   
  
"Don't worry, Rosie." Alanna said kindly. "Perhaps Queen Lianne will be here next week!"  
  
Rosie smiled. They had reached Alanna's room.   
  
"See you in the morning," Alanna said, pushing open her door.   
  
"It will be the last time we see you!" Isabelle realized sadly, drawing Alanna into a hug.  
  
For a second, Alanna actually felt sad to be leaving her friends.  
  
"I'm sure we'll see each other at Court and be able to still be best friends." Rosie added, also hugging Alanna.  
  
"See you in the morning, Ladies!" Alanna whispered, slipping into her room.  
  
She shut the door behind her and leaned against it.   
  
"Good bye, Convent!" She squealed. 


End file.
